1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet wipe and in particular, but not exclusively, to a wet wipe that leaves a smear-free or substantially smear-free finish and that is suitable for use in cleaning a wide range of surfaces in a healthcare environment.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
When it is desired to clean environmental surfaces and items of equipment the cleaning process may be achieved by a variety of physical and/or chemical procedures. Chemical means of cleaning include the use of water, organic solvents, acids and alkalis and a wide range of detergents or surfactants. Physical assistance to the cleaning task may be achieved by wiping, rubbing, high pressure jetting, ultrasonics, heat or other means. Combination treatments involve many familiar product combinations, for example detergents in combination with sponges, woven and nonwoven wipes, pressure washing machines, ultrasonic baths, washing machines, and many others. Many items require to be cleaned in a manner that involves objectives beyond the simple removal of existing soil. It may be necessary to leave a substantially smear-free finish, as with window glass, or to clean and disinfect, or to clean without causing corrosion or other deleterious effect to sensitive items or parts, or to clean in a manner that has no adverse environmental effects. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the cleaning of surfaces in a healthcare environment where it is necessary both to clean in an effective manner and to leave a smear-free or substantially smear-free finish so that the surfaces appear clean.
There are many cleaning compositions that leave a smear-free finish. Usually, this is achieved by using solvents that evaporate leaving no residue. Effective cleaning can therefore be achieved if these are used in combination with a wipe, sponge or other similar product that can physically remove any surface soiling. Known solvents include water, alcohol, aromatic solvents, petroleum spirit, ammonia, ammonium hydroxide, and acetic acid and there are many others known to those skilled in the art. These solvents may be used in combination with low concentrations of surfactant chemicals which themselves leave little visual residue. Rinse aid surfactants such as poly ethoxy poly propoxy block copolymers and sarcosinates are examples of these.
In a healthcare environment there are a very wide range of surfaces, equipment, and devices which must not only be kept clean, but which must appear clean and not harbour residues that detract aesthetically or functionally from their roles in patient care or cross-infection control. Typically, such items are made of stainless steel, other metals, glass and/or a wide range of plastics and rubbers. They may include screens, keyboards, trays, wheelchairs, trolleys, walls, windows and many diverse pieces of medical equipment and equipment stands, bed frames, mattresses, commodes and furniture.